Just Say Yes
by L-Rosie
Summary: Él tenía el corazón en la garganta, esperando escuchar un "Sí" saliendo de los labios de su enana. ¡Especial de San Valentín Gajevy!


**N/A:** Este One-shot lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, y esta inspirado en la canción de Snow Patrol (Con un toque de "Bendita tu luz" de Maná...). **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **¡Felíz día de San Valentín!**

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 _ **SOLO DÍ QUE SÍ.**_

 _"Tan sólo di que sí, di que no hay nada que te retenga_  
 _No es una prueba ni te está engañando tu mente_  
 _Tan sólo es amor"_ \- **Snow Patrol, Just Say Yes.**

Estaba más nervioso que nunca.

La ansiedad hacía que su corazón se acelerará. Tratando de calmarse, se removió en la cama aspirando el olor de las sabanas. El dulce aroma del melocotón fresco y la suave vainilla inundaron sus fosas nasales.

 _Así olía ella._

Cuando sus pensamientos lo traicionaron, haciéndolo pensar más y más en ella, Gajeel instintivamente buscó la botella de whiskey que tenía en la mesita de noche. Como siempre, un sorbo preludiaba a otro. Después de varios tragos, comenzó a sentirse mejor y coloco devuelta la botella en la mesa. Si tenía suerte, estaría ebrio en breves minuto. Lo suficiente para enfrentarse a esa peculiar situación…

Teniendo la garganta reseca y la cabeza hecha un caos, contempló su habitación. El dormitorio era una zona de guerra: prendas esparcidas y pilas de pergaminos con varios trozos de hierro dominaban el panorama. Al igual que su cuarto, la cama estaba hecha un desastre, horriblemente desordenada por él y su perspicaz compañera.

A pesar del frío clima, Gajeel no se había molestado en cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con una colcha y, angustiado, trató de moverse a un lado para quedarse viendo fijamente el piso. Sabía que el licor no lo había inducido al estado de embriaguez.

 _No podía creerlo_.

El maldito y despiadado Kurogane, el mismo que cometía crueles atrocidades, temblaba con ímpetu. Es que, simplemente, no podía asimilar que un hombre como él tuviera tanto miedo. Buscando una lógica respuesta, intuyó que era la soledad que lo hacía actuar de esa manera, pero el problema es que la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado así, como un maldito lobo solitario.

¿Cómo había llegado él a esto? Su mente, nublada por el reciente deseo, trató de recordar.

En ese entonces, varias imágenes vagaron por su cerebro y sintió un fuerte dolor en su oído izquierdo.

Había dado en el clavo: No quería estar solo y mucho menos sin _ella_.

Trato, otra vez, de perderse en sus propios pensamientos haciendo memoria de su mísera existencia. Rememoró el día en que Metalicana lo acobijó a su lado, estando a la deriva sin saber absolutamente de sus padres biológicos y, con toda franqueza, no sentía el mínimo deseo de saber sobre ellos. Él solo tenía un padre y era Metalicana.

El mismo dragón de hierro se había encargado de instruirle la magia de Dragon Slayer, con el fin de que utilizara sus poderes sabiamente. También le impulsó valores y lo educó para que sobreviviera en la salvaje sociedad.

Gajeel disfrutó mientras duró, puesto que Metalicana desapareció el 7 de julio del X777. El moreno había movido cielo y tierra buscando alguna pista que lo llevara a su padre, pero no hallo nada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría irse sin decirle nada a su hijo? Era un egoísta.

"Puto dragón egoísta, como si te necesitara..." había pensado siendo un desesperado chiquillo clamando la ayuda de su viejo.

Luego de la desaparición de Matelicana, Gajeel decidió marcharse a Denish. En esa tétrica ciudad costera conoció al astuto Mash. Los dos se volvieron muy amigos y juntos exterminaron todos los rufianes que pisaran su ciudad.

Se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al acordarse cuando eran artistas callejeros. Gajeel había desarrollado, a temprana edad, un complejo de músico. Metalicana decía que un hombre siempre debía lucir impecable ante todo, por eso solía ponerse un traje blanco al tocar desafinadas melodías con su vieja guitarra.

Los "dos Redfox's" provocaban pleitos, robaban para poder llevar algo a sus demandantes estómagos y dormían en casas abandonadas. Así era su vida y en verdad no se quejaba. Hasta que en una de sus batallas Mash fue capturado y llevado a prisión por el consejo mágico, dejando solo a Gajeel.

 _Otra vez, no tenía a nadie con él._

El tiempo pasó y Gajeel se unió a Phantom Lord. Honestamente, no sabía que lo había llevado a tomar tal decisión; tal vez quería demostrar su capacidad o medir su fuerza. La verdad es que le daba igual...

A partir de ahí todo se fue a pique. Siendo el mago más formidable, dejó que la arrogancia lo cegara. Él debía ganar y no le importaba si tenía que despedazar a sus propios compañeros para hacerlo.

Se convirtió en un hombre sin escrúpulos, aprendió a disfrutar la sensación de la sangre ajena corriendo por sus dedos, le gustaba cuando sus víctimas lloraban rogando por piedad y escuchar el " _crack_ " de un hueso roto.

Cuando las personas pronunciaban el nombre de la mano derecha de Jose Porla, se les helaba la sangre y una ola de pánico fluían por sus cuerpos. Los ciudadanos aterrorizados decían que era el hijo del mismo demonio y más de uno quiso enfrentarlo, para después salir gravemente herido y, en algunos casos, muerto.

Prácticamente echó a la basura todos sus principios. Los valores como la amistad o la bondad no le servían de nada.

En su opinión, el amor era la cosa más estúpida e inútil que pudiera existir. Inmediatamente, la memoria de Gajeel refrescó una misión de Porla, exactamente en un catorce de febrero, día de los enamorados. Un tedioso día para él. Las tiendas de Oak estaban decoradas con corazones y rosas, el aroma del chocolate impregnaba el aire de la gélida noche y las calles estaban repletas de personas enamoradas.

Se sentía patético observando, desde las penumbras de los callejones, a una particular pareja. Los tiernos amantes llevaban consigo un bebé y Gajeel supuso que era el hijo; a simple vista era la tradicional familia feliz. Por un breve instante pudo proyectarse a él mismo como un hombre de familia. Se imaginó llegando a casa cansado de una misión, su amorosa esposa lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y sus hijos revoloteaban alrededor de él.

¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar...

 _La idea de amar y ser amado le era tan lejana e imposible_.

No habría ninguna mujer en el mundo que haría del terrorífico Kurogane un niño enamorado y si llegara a pasar, los sapos hablarían y las vacas volarían. Las mujeres solo le servían para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas. Añadiendo que no era del tipo monógamo, el sexo le era una adicción egoísta similar a sus sangrientas batallas.

¡Y es que amaba pelear!

Las guerras eran su vida digna y no pensaba parar, a pesar de las suplicas de Belno cuando era llevado al consejo para ser juzgado por sus fechorías.

Él no iba a cambiar.

Había llegado el momento de declararle la guerra a las "haditas" y lo haría de la mejor manera. A parte de destrozar el gremio con gigantes pilares de hierro, también humillo atrozmente a tres de sus miembros. No quiso rememorar esa parte y fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

 _Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría amando a la pequeña chica que crucificó en el árbol, sin duda alguna, se reiría por ese mal chiste._

Proponerle la guerra a Fairy Tail fue como humillarse así mismo. Por primera vez en su vida fue derrotado. Esas hadas, que priorizaban a sus amigos, lo habían hecho puré. No quería aceptar el hecho de que había perdido pero así fue.

Phantom Lord fue destruido quedando únicamente Gajeel. Solo, una vez más.

¡A la mierda todo el mundo!

Él no necesitaba a nadie

¿Oyeron? ¡A nadie!

Podría vivir perfectamente solo, sin gremio, sin amigos y sin nada.

Esta vez quedo sin bienes materiales, no tenía hogar ni misiones que cumplir. Eventualmente, Gajeel merodeaba en lugares despoblados o se pasaba el rato comiendo el resto de metal que había quedado de su gremio. En uno de esos días donde la nostalgia y el aburrimiento lo invadían, recibió la inesperada visita del viejo Makarov.

 _"Hay gente en este mundo que disfruta estando solo, pero no hay nadie capaz de soportar la soledad."_ Aún podía sentir las palabras del anciano resonando en su interior.

Y para sorpresa de muchos y desagrado de otros, termino siendo un mago de Fairy Tail. Ya no gozaba de ser respetado por todo un gremio, ahora estaba obligado a convivir con esas fastidiosas hadas. No iba con intención de hacer amigos y dudaba mucho que alguien se le acercara. Él preferiría desenvolverse solo y a su propio aire.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, anhelaba ser considerado como uno más y buscó la forma de enmendar sus errores pasados y, justamente, el primer miembro en aceptarlo fue _ella._

 _¿Cómo carajo no le guardaba rencor?_

Una violenta brisa se filtró por la ventana haciendo bailar las delicadas cortinas. Ante el helado ambiente, Gajeel tomó cuidadosamente la manta que tenía a un lado y se cubrió con ella. El femenino cuerpo, acostado a su lado, se incorporó para desprenderse de la blanca sabana que cubría su desnudez, otorgándole a Gajeel una vista placentera de sus pálidos y cremosos senos.

No tardó mucho tiempo en traerlo devuelta a la vida...

Levy se encontraba plácidamente dormida, su bello rostro guardaba una expresión pacífica y serena. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la tranquila respiración y los entreabiertos labios de cereza incitaban a ser besados.

En ese momento, la incertidumbre lo golpeo una vez más.

Nunca supo que fue lo que lo llevó hacia ella, ni pudo explicar las ganas de protegerla. Es cierto que le resultaba atractiva y su gran intelecto le impresionaba. Tal vez solo la admiraba. Era muy inusual encontrar personas como la enana. Pero ¿cómo explicaría las ganas de verla todos los días?

Por las noches, antes de dormir, solía darse el gusto de imaginar la hermosa sonrisa de la azulada y su deseo de hacerla completamente suya aumentaba. Por supuesto que no era admiración. Era algo más intenso y lo sabía.

Ya se le acababan los argumentos para admitir que ella le había robado su frío corazón de hierro.

Revivió el tiempo en ambos trabajaban en el consejo mágico, ahí fue cuando supo que estaba enamorado de Levy. La situación no podía resultarle más hilarante. Cuando se conocieron él la había torturado y ahora estaba condenado con un amor no correspondido.

Era claro que ella nunca amaría una bestia como él.

Gajeel opto por "celebrar" su descubrimiento dándose la borrachera de su vida, teniéndola a ella en sus ebrios pensamientos. Al día siguiente, a pesar de la insoportable resaca, pudo recordar haber tomado a la camarera del bar y, en pleno acto sexual, la había llamado por el nombre de " _Levy_ ".

Esa misma mañana en el consejo, la vio preocupada por él. La noche anterior había estado afuera sin decirle nada. Mientras Gajeel andaba aprovechándose de una cualquiera, Levy no conciliaba el sueño por desconocer su paradero. No podía sentirse peor, era la basura más grande del universo. Pero la sonrisa que ella le brindo nada más al verlo, inmediatamente, amortiguó su culpa.

Entre ellos dos se desarrolló una amistad única y sincera. Compartían un vínculo inquebrantable, para luego desembocar un amor apasionado. Él reprimía su lado emocional y fue estando al borde de la muerte que le informó sobre sus sentimientos. Posteriormente, empezaron una maravillosa relación. Gajeel no entendía como una mujer como ella pudiera quererlo, sobre todo teniendo los fantasmas de su pasado persiguiéndolo.

" _El pasado quedó atrás, Gajeel"_ Esas cinco palabras, dichas por la enana, lo llenaron de paz.

Con Levy halló su redención. Por eso, estaba eternamente agradecido; ella le enseño la dicha de amar, de querer tener una familia y experimentar la pura felicidad...

Gajeel delineó con su mano las curvas femeninas mientras dejaba un camino de besos en su espalda desnuda hasta llegar al cuello. Levy exhalo pesadamente un suspiro y sus grandes orbes avellanas se abrieron para desadormecerse.

Levy se frotó los ojos con fuerza y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, para después abrazarlo acolchonando su mejilla contra el torso masculino.

—Eres un goloso, Gajeel, me vas a dejar bastante adolorida por la mañana —dijo riéndose, obsequiosa.

La meliflua risa de Levy llegó a sus oídos y procuró grabarse cada nota de su melodiosa carcajada.

La sublime hermosura de la azulada fue bañada por la luz de la luna. Su piel de leche tenía marcas del flamante arrebato pasional, los cerúleos rizos caían en cascada encima de sus pechos y su inmarchitable sonrisa estaba acompañada por dos coquetos hoyuelos.

Era tan preciosa...

En el pasado el sexo había sido para él un simple intercambio de placer. Con Levy, era un acto de arrebatadora belleza, exquisita y torturante, celestial belleza. Gajeel por primera vez estaba plenamente satisfecho y tranquilo consigo mismo y con el mundo. Esa noche le había hecho el amor varias veces con una sombría determinación. Cargado de gran posesividad. Como si quisiera imprimir su huella en el cuerpo de ella.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó aturdida.

—Camarón...y-yo...

Él no se destacaba por ser una persona elocuente y las relaciones humanas nunca fueron lo suyo.

— ¿Sí?

Llegó el momento de decírselo. Era ahora o nunca, pero no hallaba el coraje de hacerlo. Seguramente se espantaría y se marcharía de su lado. O se reiría en su cara ante absurda proposición.

—Cásate conmigo, Lev.

El peso que llevaba en su espalda desapareció y toda inseguridad se desvaneció. No obstante, su corazón no paraba de latir rápido y la garganta le ardía como nunca.

Faltaba la respuesta...

Levy se separó de él desconcertada y se hizo la idea de que era una cruel tomadura de pelo.

—Si es una broma, es de... —Levy abrió la boca para continuar, pero se detuvo ante el tono de voz que utilizo para proponérsele.

Con absoluta seriedad.

Gajeel la quito de su regazo y se sentó al borde de la cama buscando en el cajón de la mesita una diminuta bolsa de tela, y extrajo de esta un pequeño anillo. La impresión de Levy aumentó mientras él tomaba su mano izquierda, y le colocaba, con sumo cuidado, el anillo en el dedo anular.

Quedaron un largo rato en silencio, teniendo a un Gajeel inquieto y una Levy al borde del llanto. Gajeel se detuvo para admirar las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la azulada y presintió la respuesta.

 _Ya lo sabía._

Sabía que en su mundo alguien excepcional, como lo era ella, nunca sería esposa de alguien como él. Levy podía tener a un esposo culto y rico, en vez de un bruto como él. Estuvo a punto de quitarle el anillo pero Levy se le lanzó encima estampándole un salvaje beso, y él aprovecho para abrazarla y besarla también.

La felicidad de Levy era inefable. Nada del mundo -ni fuera de este- le retendría estar a su lado. Con muchísimo gusto sería su esposa.

— ¡Sí, sí y mil veces sí! —dijo sin despegarse de los labios de su futuro marido.

Gajeel la apartó suavemente para mirarla.

— ¿De verdad te convertirás en la señora Redfox?

—Señorita. —lo corrigió traviesamente —.Por supuesto que sí. Además, Levy Redfox suena muy bien.

 _¡Dios bendiga este glorioso momento!_

—Prometo hacerte feliz, camarón. —Agarro la delicada mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

Él la amaba con cada minúscula fibra de su ser. Por los miles, millones y billones de años que pasen, ella siempre sería el amor de su vida. Levy era suya, y solo suya...

— ¡Gihi! Ahora solo falta tener un par de enanos y superare al Salamander.

— ¡Gajeel! —lo regaño ella y lo besó, una vez más, con todo el amor que su alma podía guardar.

El cielo nocturno adornados de un mar de estrellas luminiscentes, fue testigo de la entrega mutua entre dos enamorados. Fundiéndose por medio de besos e íntimas caricias, guardando las promesas de marido y mujer.


End file.
